The Fairies Reaper
by Hiet1203
Summary: After the clash in Hueco Mundo Ichigo and Ulquiorra both somehow end up on Earthland where they finish their battle only for Ichigo to win and be found by some members of Fairy Tail. Okay well this is my second go at a story and this will be an off occasion like every now and then when I write cause im still writing my other one and will mainly focus on that.


Okay… Okay I know the people who read the last first chapter complained about the chapter bunched up but honestly I have no idea what had gone on with that cause I swear it was like this when I wrote it… also I did say it was just an idea and posted a draft of sorts to see if people like the story and people which makes me happy to know that so I fixed it up and hopefully the grammar is to your liking :D

Also I should be able to finish the next chapter of both my stories tonight so im happy which does include this due to me only having 2 stories…

Answering the harem questions I'm not a fan but ill think about giving it a go cause to get good at something you need to give it a chance.

Oh info at the bottom. I don't own Bleach nor Fairytail.

* * *

As he woke from his sleep he could see glimpses of light flickering down upon him through what seemed to be a canopy of branches a fair way above him. He could remember everything that had just happened and he didn't want to remember it at all. He tilted his head to the side to see his arm covered in a deep crimson colour that was easily definable as blood.

At the sight of this he knew where it had come from and his thoughts were correct as there were large gashes all across his body. Though there was black mixed into it and over to the side of him was a man who was leaning against a large tree with that same black colour slowly falling from multiple wounds, though his body was covered with large amounts of fur and his face had green tear like marks from his eyes.

He had an odd eye colour of black and green surrounded by white. "I swear they were over here somewhere" I heard a female voice call out in a commanding order and then saw some shadows in the distance go past.

"Finish me" said the person leaning against the tree. "Can't you see Ulquiorra I'm down and I can't move at all" The man lying on the ground said in a strained voice.

"If you don't do it soon..." He was cut off as his legs started to disperse into an ash type substance. "Well it looks like it is too late..."

"WOAH LOOK AT THIS CRATER, HOW BIG IS IT!" Yelled another voice though this time it sounded more of a young boy probably just younger than himself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki it would seem to be that we have been thrown into a different world during our battle, I know for a fact that anyone around Las Nochas would have been killed unless they were as strong as Aizen when our attacks clashed there" Ulquiorra stated.

"Hey I see some guys over there maybe they know what happened here" Another boys voice said but it was almost unheard as Ichigo focused on Ulquiorra.

Ichigo finally sat up from the ground only for the espada to approach. "Kurosaki since there is no chance in surviving this considering the damage I have taken, I am going to give you power that will stabilise your inner hollow"

Ulqiourra shakily hovered towards Ichigo though he didn't have any legs he was probably supporting himself using the reishi that seemed to be everywhere around here. "This is a gift for showing me how far it is possible to go with a soul"

As he neared Ichigo his hand went green and he floated down to put his hand exactly where the hole Ichigo had when he was taken over by his hollow it made contact Ichigo yelled in pain as a burning feeling went to intense levels.

"I have already found out by how this world is constructed to that there is no possible way to go back to you world" Ulquiorra muttered as his other arm was now gone and only his head and arm remained as the head disappeared from site and all that was left was his hand pumping the reiatsu straight into Ichigo before a huge shockwave struck him.

He looked to see a white circle that seemed to cover his chest area and it looked exactly like his mask.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" A women's voice rang through his head and it seemed to be exactly the same voice as the first one.

Ichigo had no strength as he drifted off into sleep only hearing a few things. "Erza get away from him look at the blood on his body" A boy seemed frustrated.

"Natsu shut up look at all the cuts he has" Another one said obviously to the first one.

"Gray put some clothes on for God's sake" A second girl spoke up.

The boy Gray screamed before he ran back the way he came screaming about where he thinks they were.

"Lucy why are you always the first to notice he has no clothes" Natsu said slyly.

"SHUT UP NATSU" Lucy yelled.

"Hey are you okay" Erza whispered to him with his head that had been placed into her lap.

Ichigo could see through the small slit in between his eyelids seeing the face of his saviour before whispering "An angel" at that moment his head went limp in her lap as she blushed redder than her own hair.

After a second when she realised he was breathing and seemed to be stable she took command again Gray who just got back with his clothes on got the worst of it.

"GRAY DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET OVER HERE WITH NATSU AND HELP THIS MAN TO THE GUILD" Erza yelled out to a baffled Gray who understood straight away and went over to Ichigo.

They then carried him back with Gray holding onto his arms while Natsu carrying his legs with the body swaying in between and Erza watching for any slight movement from the seemingly lifeless body.

When they got into their guild hall everyone looked panicked not knowing what had happened to the person that nobody even knew.

"Erza what happened to him?" A booming voice said as a short old man was walking up to them with a girl that had white hair.

"I don't know he was with someone in a small clearing near where that giant red and green power surges were coming from" Erza stated in her usual voice "Then one of them went next to him and something green lit up the area, when we finally made it to him he passed out".

As she was talking Mirajane went up to him and had a look at his wounds. She gasped at how they were slowly regenerating. "Master you might want to see this"

Makarov went to the boy only to find that his wounds had now fully closed but the blood was still everywhere.

"Regeneration Magic?" The old man questioned as he saw the boy slowly opening his eyes.

When Ichigo saw an old man standing right next to him he jumped up only to be brought to his knees by the extensive strain on his body. "Where am I?"

This question didn't go unnoticed as the old mans reply came "You are in the city of Magnolia in the kingdom of Fiore".

The questioning look that Ichigo made told him everything "Ill talk with you when you have recovered".

Everyone was wondering what he meant by this especially Erza as she went to Makarov who started to walk away to his office and grabbed a beer on the way.

"Master what was that about?" she questioned him.

He was in deep thought if the look on his face said anything.

"Nothing don't worry about it" She then walked back to the main room where Ichigo was sitting at the bar with a juice? ... In his hand.

"Well you look like you have already made yourself at home" Erza chuckled a bit.

"I remember you... you were the one who helped me back there... thank you" Ichigo relieved he could see the person who saved his sorry ass but then he remembered exactly what he said before passing out and he blushed as hard as anyone could.

Erza noticing the red in his cheeks laughed a bit till she also remembered as well with the same reaction as Ichigo her cheeks were now a red that challenge her scarlet hair for dominance.

"D-d-don't mention it" They both sat there until Erza asked the question bugging her "What happened at that place where we found you?"

Ichigo's face got shrouded by his hair and a sort of darkness was being emitted from him "It's not something I really want to talk about"

Erza could see that it hurt him deeply and she backed down from asking questions.

"Where did Ulquiorra go?" Ichigo now the one asking questions.

"Who?" he got as his reply "Never mind" He just went back to drinking his juice before

Makarov appeared on the stool next to Ichigo handing him a beer. "Can't drink" He replied to the gesture.

"Why is that my boy?" Makarov questioned while grinning.

Ichigo just gave the man a questioning look before stating the fact "Not old enough"

"Nonsense you can drink here just relax" Makarov said before he notice that Ichigo still had no shirt on and his stomach had scars all over.

His hands and arms were cleaned off but his pants told another story to that. "Ichigo why don't you go take a shower and ill lend you some money for the time being to get some clothes. The shower is in the back."

Ichigo thought about the offer before his reply slipped out "Ill take you up on that offer old man and don't worry about the clothes ill fix them up".

At that Ichigo walked away with a slender black sword in hand though nobody really said anything about it because it most likely had some resemblance with his magic.

But before he walked through a doorway towards the back of the guild the slender sword turned into a clever and his clothes changed and were now as clean as ever. This left the crowd of people dumbfounded.

"Was that some sort of re-equip?" asked a dazzled Erza.

"He seems very powerful for someone at such a young age" Makarov answered an unasked question from most of the guild especially Natsu who was ranting around about wanting to fight him.

"Well I think he is kinda...hot" Lucy regretted saying it but she had thought it since they saw the orange haired man "by the way does anyone know how old he is cause he looks like he is twenty five"

"I would say he is in his late teens" Mira stated with a large smile

"Interesting..." Erza more mumbled to herself than to anyone else.

"So why are you girls so hyped up?" Asked a clueless Gray as only coming in when Mira started talking.

"er...nothing" Lucy nervously ducking away and went on her way to her house.

* * *

Okay so this was my first story and well I did it cause I felt like it and I will update it when I get any free time and feel like writing into this story instead of my other one but anyways I didn't read over the first chapter only to see if people like it then if people do like it I will re edit the first chapter for better grammar and fix mistake then I will continue writing it.

anyways R&R plz


End file.
